tirisfal_conflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Fel Lord Kathulon
"No matter what happens, we'll always return again and again until the flame of life is snuffed out!" Fel Lord Kathulon is a mighty fel lord who serves the burning legion's dreadful masters. He was the leader of the infamous Kil'jaeden's Vanguard but due to a series of failures he was demoted even further until he'd become nothing more but a mere enforcer of the legion's vast forces. The War of the Ancients Fel Lord Kathulon participated in the War of the Ancients as one of the revered warriors of the Burnign Legion. He proved to be a valuable warrior as he easily defeated many of the kaldorei resistance's allies along with his comrades. Unfortunately, the Legion suffered a devastating defeat after the incidents of the Well of Eternity. Kathulon was forced to return back to the nether to plot his revenge upon the mortals of Azeroth. He would bide his time until the chance would come. The Third War Fel Lord Kathulon wasn't present in the third war though he heard the news of his brethren's defeat which caused him to reformulate his plans. Kil'jaeden's Vanguard With Gul'dan's success in opening the nexus portal in the Tomb of Sargeras thus; allowing the demonic legions to step through.. Kil'jaeden couldn't bear the thought of losing once again to the mortals of Azeroth so he assigned Kathulon ''(Knowing of his previous exploits) ''to form Kil'jaeden's Vanguard, a fearsome force of mighty elite demonic warriors who answer directly to Kil'jaeden. Kathulon was tasked with aiding Gul'dan at the Nighthold but he failed miserably and was forced to retreat. This angered Kil'jaeden and made him demote Kathulon by replacing him with the feared Shivarra: Kelirezza. Kelirezza proved to be a perfect leader until Kil'jaeden was forced to fall back to his flagship where he met his ultimate defeat at the hands of the mortals of Azeroth. The Harbingers of Taeshalach With Kil'jaeden's defeat and the Vanguard disbanded. Kelirezza and Kathulon would retreat to Argus. They captured a stray Naaru vessel and established their base there. They also employed the assistance of the dreaded pit lord: Jagginath. Together they'd reform the vanguard under a new name in the service of Aggramar. Felwrath Brigade With Aggramar's defeat and the legion becoming a non-entity, Kathulon joined a group of renegade demons in the hope of reestablishing the legion's ranks under a new command. Kathulon lost faith in his new comrades soon enough. Hellwrath Vanguard Soon, after the legion's downfall. the heroes of Azeroth believed they had won but they were wrong. Azeroth was greatly wounded and this granted N'Zoth the opening he needed. He allowed his minions to pour from every corner of the Eastern Kingdoms. Ravaging one mortal city after another. Kathulon knew that the legion's cause was long gone but he wanted to have his revenge upon the mortals of Azeroth, so he rallied under the leadership of Behemahl to deal with them. He is currently manipulating the survivors of Azeroth under the guise of Legionnaire Kathulon to draw them into their inevitable deaths.